A wide variety of lighting systems exist today as applied with bicycles, bicycle helmets, and other action sports equipment, as well as other consumer goods, including footwear. Most of these lighting systems utilise manual switches to activate and deactivate the lights. A standalone hands-free system that works on environmental variables of motion and ambient light levels does not exist.
Some comparable inventions exist. An example of an illuminated helmet is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,416,675 (DeBeaux). This patent describes circuitry that triggers LEDS to come on based on two actuating switches. The first actuating switch is ambient light. The second switch however is triggered when the user dons the helmet. Thus motion is not represented.
Two other examples of lighting systems are shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,834,765 (Ashdown) and U.S. Pat. No. 5,996,383 (Adelmeyer et al). These patents disclose examples of sensing ambient light levels in combination with motion sensing. However, the motion sensing detects external movement in a general area around the device as opposed to detecting actual movement of the device.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,682,202 (Wong) describes several novelty devices containing LEDS triggered by a spring switch however there is no consideration of ambient light levels when triggering the LEDS.
In U.S. Pat. No. 6,527,408 Korenek describes a motion activated LED light switch which again has no consideration for ambient light levels.
In U.S. Pat. No. 6,175,196 Ragner et al. describe a photo sensitive illuminated skate wheel. The Ragner et al. (2001) invention is: (1) specifically applied with rotating devices and the acceleration sensor is premised on centrifugal force; (2) the batteries are sealed within the invention making the invention disposable once the batteries expire; and (3) the direction and intensity of the illuminating device is intended solely as a safety light to alert others to the users' presence and not for the illumination of the individual.
In U.S. Pat. No. 6,642,667 Avis describes a motion and ambient light sensitive switch to disable flashlight output. This is a completely different outcome for the intended technology disclosed within.
Numerous applications of footwear lighting systems exist. Most utilize pressure sensors as a means for activating the light sources when downward pressure is sufficient. In U.S. Pat. No. 5,500,635 Mott describes the use of piezoelectric materials as a means for triggering electric circuits controlling lights or other devices embedded into footwear. No mention is made with respect to ambient light levels as a determining factor for triggering the light output.
In U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,408,764 and 6,104,140 Wut describes a motion activated illuminating footwear and light module. This system again does not make any consideration for ambient light levels. In U.S. Pat. No. 5,866,987 Wut considers ambient light as a variable to trigger his light module however his fundamental design differs greatly from the one described herein. The system described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,866,987 will not provide a constant output of light regardless of the motion of the wearer.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,396,720 Hwang et al describe a 2 stage switch for a lighting element for a shoe. This design considers ambient light as a triggering variable for the lights however the design is limited to footwear where there is significant impact on the micro switch to trigger the primary circuitry. Simple motion of the shoe when ambient light levels are low will not necessarily trigger the light source.